massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Alliance Personnel
This is a list of all characters created on this wiki who have been listed as being a part of the Systems Alliance Military or Navy. The list gives each character's name, their highest rank, their author's name, and a brief description of their career. Mass Effect Continuity *Cpl. Cole Addex (Lanehawk373) *Lt. Kaidan Alenko - Biotic, and Staff Lieutenant of the SSV Normandy *Adml. David Anderson - Original CO of the SSV Normandy *Lt. Paul Barnes (Gnostic) - XO of the SSV Belgrade *Capt. Charlotte Beauclaire (Gnostic) - Former CO of the SSV Hegra *Cpl. Franklin Belock (Foxtrot12) *Sgt. Jake Branden (Foxtrot12) - Former squadmate of Jonah Richardson, and later an OATH operative *Cmdr. Arthur Bromley (Foxtrot12) - Alliance soldier, and later the head of the Blue Suns' operations on Halumie. *Cmdr. Jackson Brumas (Foxtrot12) - Shadow Operator famed for stealing the Uplifter *Capt. Dean Callum (Foxtrot12/Gnostic) - OATH operative codenamed "Revenant" *Lt. Lauryn Carson (Cortezsniper) - Biotic, and partner of Anton Krauss *Cmdr. April Cerison (EliteMaster117) - N7 operative *Cpl. Julia Cerold (Foxtrot12) - Former N7 commando; later became employed by the Shadow Broker *Capt. Yuri Chevetski (Mrhalohunter24) - Former N7 trainer and former Spectre candidate. Killed during the attack on Eden Prime in 2183. *Cmdr. Dmitri Chevetski (Mrhalohunter24) - Former Alliance officer. Imprisoned on Purgatory station. Killed during riot in 2185. *Cmdr. Daniel Chung (Foxtrot12) - OATH operative *Capt. Fernald Cleighton (Lanehawk373) *Dr. Gavril Columbosian (Gnostic) - CSO of the SSV Ypres *Lt. Steve Cortez - Alliance pilot assigned to the Normandy in 2186 CE *Lt. Jared Coulter (Gnostic) - Former XO of the SSV Ypres; killed during pirate attack in 2179 CE *Capt. Paul Crouse (Gnostic) - Former CO of the SSV Ypres; killed during pirate attack in 2179 CE *Rear Adm. Timothy Dagon (Foxtrot12) - Architect of the invasion of Halumie *Pvt. Wilson Davis (Foxtrot12) - Member of the 92nd Shock Trooper Regiment *Lt. Henry Demme (Foxtrot12) - Explosives expert *Cmdr. Karl Derron (Foxtrot12) - Member of the 92nd Shock Trooper Regiment *Maj. Maria de Wilden (Foxtrot13/Gnostic) - Former Alliance soldier, later a freelance mercenary *Lt. Archie Dodds (Gnostic) - Former GC for the SSV Ypres; killed during pirate attack in 2179 CE *Adml. Kastanie Drescher - Commander of the First Fleet during the First Contact War *Cmdr. Mark DuFrenze (EliteMaster117/Lovelyb0nes) - OATH agent *Sgt. Travis Dunn (Foxtrot12) - Leader of the Wolf Team *Lt. Jack Dylan (Gnostic/Foxtrot12) - OATH assassin codenamed "Pious" *Cmdr. Raymond Ellsworth - XO of the SSV Ypres *Adm. James Faraday (Foxtrot12) *Adm. Jim Farrell (Foxtrot12) - Third Director of OATH; Dishonorably discharged in 2184 CE *Dr. Jim Fletcher (Gnostic) - Former CMO of the SSV Pitgaveny, and architect of Operation Janissary *Sgt. Rufus Floyd (Foxtrot12) - Leader of "Red Team" *Cpl. Joey Francoli (Foxtrot12) - OATH sniper *Adm. Evelyn Gargosh (Gnostic) - Founding director of OATH *Cmdr. Fred Garrett (Foxtrot12) - Member of the 92nd Shock Trooper Regiment *Cpl. Louis Gates (Foxtrot12) - Former Gunnery Chief for the SSV Alamo; killed in 2184 CE *Pvt. David Geoff (Foxtrot12) - Late boyfriend of Julia Cerold *Capt. Franklin Gladstone (Gnostic) - Inaugural CO of the SSV Belgrade *Spec. Jim Green (Foxtrot12) *Capt. Ashla Gunn (Lanehawk373) - OATH operative *Capt. Jonathan Guzman (Foxtrot12) - Recruiter for OATH *Capt. Samuel Guzman (Foxtrot12) - Disgraced XO of the SSV Riyadh, and father of Jonathan Guzman *Lt. Shin Ha (Gnostic) - Gunnery Chief for the SSV Ypres *Dr. Ofelia Hayes (Gnostic) - Former CMO for SSV Hegra *Maj. Theresa Hiltz (Foxtrot12) *Adm. Wayne Hopkins (Foxtrot12) - Early Assistant Director of OATH; died under mysterious circumstances in 2170 CE *Capt. Bishop Hunt (Foxtrot12) *Lt. Daniel Kamachi (Foxtrot12) - Member of the 92nd Shock Trooper Regiment *Staff Lt. Riley Keating (Foxtrot12) - Ranger *Lt. James Kelbourne (Foxtrot12) *Lt. Joseph King (Foxtrot12) - N7 commando, and a friend of Sgt. Maria de Wilden. Killed by Cerberus operatives. *Cmdr. Tereza Kodetovic (Gnostic) - XO of the SSV Dyrrhacia *Maj. Anton Krauss (Cortezsniper) - N7 commando, Task Force November operative, CHAMLEON Project member and Majestic Twelve member. *Pvt. Percy Kreates (EliteMaster117) *Dr. Camille Lang (Gnostic) - CMO for the SSV Ypres *Lt. Everett Lincoln (Gnostic) - Gunnery Chief for the SSV Alamo *Lt. Annabel Lee (Foxtrot12) - Paramour of Jonah Richardson, and mother of his child. *Cmdr. Nikolai Leonov (Foxtrot12) - Member of the 92nd Shock Trooper Regiment *Maj. Adam Locke (Foxtrot12) - Member of the 92nd Shock Trooper Regiment *Pvt. Dylan Low (Foxtrot12) - Former OATH operative, later employed by Cerberus; Killed in the Battle of the Citadel in 2183 CE *Sgt. Dane Marshal (Foxtrot12) - Survivor of the Waterloo training fiasco *Lt. Justine Marsters (Gnostic) - Former Infiltrator attached to the SSV Lincoln; later an indentured employee of NairidaCorp *Adm. Robert Marsters (Gnostic) - Father of Justine Marsters *Capt. Casper Martin (Lanehawk373) - OATH operative *Sgt. Bob McGee (Foxtrot12) *Sgt. Harrison Mendez (Foxtrot12) - Member of the 92nd Shock Trooper Unit *Lt. Akihiro Mifune (Gnostic) - Former engineer for the SSV Ypres *Capt. Hanzo Mifune (Lanehawk373) - OATH operative *Rear Adm. Jacob Mitchell (Mrhalohunter24) - Rear Admiral in Alliance Navy. Killed during initial Reaper attack on Earth in 2186. *Sgt. Jack Morris (Foxtrot12) *Flight Lt. Jeff "Joker" Moreau - Helmsman of the Normandy *Lt. Daniel Moss (EliteMaster117) - Member of Task Force Vector *Cpl. Ralph Nellis (EliteMaster117) *Dr. Pamela Nilsson (Gnostic) - Director of the Center for Traumatized Children on Mindoir *Capt. Tawfiq Omar (Gnostic) - CO of the SSV Ypres *Lt. Lucy Oberoi (Gnostic) - Sniper from the SSV Hegra *Lt. Daniel Popare (EliteMaster117) - Member of Task Force Vector﻿ *Rear Adm. Mason Pratt (Lanehawk373) - CO of the SSV Lincoln *Maj. Tina Rhodes (Foxtrot12) - CO of the SSV Xinkou *Capt. Jonah Richardson (Foxtrot12) - OATH sniper; killed in 2172 CE *Sgt. Melissa Rodan (Foxtrot12) - Former Armory Chief of the SSV Riyadh, and mother of Jonathan Guzman *Sgt. Rick Rolan (Foxtrot12) *Cpl. Francis Rook (Foxtrot12) *Maj. Hans Rudolph (Foxtrot12) - Member of the 92nd Shock Trooper Regiment *Capt. Emmanuelle Sharon (Gnostic) - Former CO of the SSV Belgrade and OATH operative; discharged in 2184 CE; current head of security at NairidaCorp *Capt. Jonathan Eric Short (Kig) - CO of the SSV London *Maj. Gary Simmons (Spartan-118) - Father of William Simmons *Lt. William Simmons (Spartan-118) - Logistics officer for the SSV Leyte Gulf *Dr. Agron Simnica (Gnostic) - CMO for SSV Belgrade; died during the ship's destruction *Cmdr. James Skinner (Gnostic) - Rogue sentinel formerly attached to SSV Ypres *Capt. Urban Solomon (EliteMaster117) *Capt. Adolph Sterling (Lanehawk373) - OATH Operative *Cmdr. Henry Stratford (Gnostic) - Former CO of the SSV Pitgaveny *Capt. Ira Zenali (Antares2)- CO of N7 Zeta Team *Adm. Yong Sudoko (Foxtrot12) - Second Director of OATH; assassinated in 2172 CE *Lt. Cmdr Lamar Tarleton (Antares2) - Former N7 Operative, Fmr. CO of the 13th Urgent Situations and Tasks Unit, later joined Cerberus *Cmdr. Nick Tollare (Foxtrot12) - Member of the 92nd Shock Trooper Regiment *Flight Lt. Bethany Truman (Gnostic) - Helmsman of the SSV Belgrade *Specialist Samantha Traynor - Alliance comms specialist, currently serving aboard the Normandy. *Lt. James Vega - Alliance soldier, currently serving aboard the Normandy *Lt. Jake Vormos (LordDeathRay) *Capt. Nicole Vossen (Lanehawk373) *Capt. Darren Walker (Foxtrot12) *Pvt. Mike Wall (EliteMaster117) *Cmdr. Jessica Waters (Spartan-118) - Mother of William Simmons *Lt. Terry Waxman (Gnostic) - XO of the SSV Hegra *Col. Salem Whittaker (EliteMaster117) *Pvt. Georgie Williams (Foxtrot12) *Lt. Timothea Young (Gnostic) - CO of the SSV Dyrrhacia; previously XO of the SSV Ypres *Adm. Jim Zola (Foxtrot12) - Admiral who ordered the SSV Waterloo to be recycled into a obstacle course for training soldiers in EVA tactics Infernal Warrior Timeline *Gunnery Chief Daniel Arbor *Gunnery Chief Bryan Iverson - Zero-gravity/spacewalking instructor at Alliance training facility on Shanxi *Adrian Luzerie *Nigel O'Conner *Capt. Nick Salvatore *Cmdr. Johun Shepard - the first human Spectre *Mike Yamada - Combat instructor at Alliance training facility on Shanxi Thunderverse *Brian Chase - CO of the SSV Manhatten *Chris Chase - Older brother of Brian Chase *Leonard Correr - Former Corsair *Pvt. Wayne Fellows - Persian Project test subject *Pvt. Kevin Gardener - Battle of the Flotilla veteran *Cmdr. Jennifer Hernandez - CO of the SSV Persian *Pvt. Sarah Lance - Persian Project test subject *Edwin Loll - former soldier, later bodyguard of Harold Marr *Capt. Ramae Percival *Cmdr. Adam Shepard - the Hero of the Citadel *Hannah Shepard - Mother of Adam Shepard *Laurence Shepard - Father of Adam Shepard *Lt. Rebecca Stallet - Mother of Laurence Shepard, and grandmother of Adam Shepard *Pvt. Georgia Titan - Mother of Joel Titan *Pvt. Joel Titan - Persian Project test subject *Pvt. Freddy Whales *Pvt. Rachel Wother - Persian Project test subject HunterZealot Timeline *Maj. Ely Dominic Anderson (HunterZealot) *Col. John Rouqe Anderson (HunterZealot) *Cpl. Elizabeth Merandi (HunterZealot) *Pvt. Jason Muike (HunterZealot) *Capt. Galea George Riddic (HunterZealot) *Col. Estesha Anya Worril (HunterZealot)﻿ Mass Effect: Blade of Salvation *1st Lt. Natasha Allen (Anonymous ONI agent) - N7 operative, sniper, and member of Katzbalger Squad *1st Lt. Thomas Blaine (Anonymous ONI agent) - N7 operative and the CQC specialist of Katzbalger Squad *2nd Lt. Mikaela Cage (Anonymous ONI agent) - N7 operative and member of Katzbalger Squad *Staff Lt. Damian Collins (Anonymous ONI agent/Lieutenant Davis) - N7 operative and deputy leader of Katzbalger Squad *1st Lt. Ian Cunnison (Anonymous ONI agent) - N7 operative and member of Katzbalger Squad *LCdr. Leon English (Anonymous ONI agent) - N7 operative and leader of Katzbalger Squad *Staff Lt. Geoff Hansforth (Anonymous ONI agent) - N7 operative and member of Katzbalger Squad; killed by a Geth Prime in 2184 CE *Staff Cmdr. Orlando Kingsley (Anonymous ONI agent/Lieutenant Davis) - CO of the [[SSV Libreville|SSV Libreville]] *1st Lt. Brant Stafford (Anonymous ONI agent/Lieutenant Davis) - N7 operative and member of Katzbalger Squad *2nd Lt. Lilith Tate (Anonymous ONI agent) - N7 operative and member of Katzbalger Squad; killed by a Reaper Destroyer in 2186 CE *Staff Lt. Zachary Tyler (Anonymous ONI agent) - N7 operative and the automatic rifleman of Katzbalger Squad *Gunnery Chief Oscar Welbourne (Anonymous ONI agent) - Alliance marine; dishonorably discharged in 2183 CE Category:Articles by Gnostic Category:Soldiers Category:Lists